The present invention generally relates to devices for fitting finish moldings into position in overlying relationship to joints between outer panels such on a vehicle such as fitting trim moldings in the vehicle ditches.
Various automotive vehicles are assembled with seams or junctions between the various body panel members. For example, the connection between the roof panel member and associated vehicle side panel members can be formed as a depression associated with the joint commonly referred to as a roof ditch. The roof ditch can be covered by a suitable molding in the finished vehicle to prevent accumulation of fluids and debris and to provide an aesthetically pleasing surface. In various vehicle models, the roof ditch and associated molding can curve according to vehicle contour.
The process of attachment or securing the molding to the associated roof ditch requires that adhesive on the trim molding be “wetted out” as the vehicle travels down the assembly line. In the process of wetting out, adhesive present on the interior-facing surface of the molding strip sets to achieve a secure bond between the molding strip and the associated vehicle surface. Inadequate or incomplete wetting out can result in improper attachment between the molding and the roof ditch. In order to ensure proper wetting out, the molding is currently attached using manual methods.
It would be desirable to provide a system that would provide effective wetting out or adhesion for curved molding applied to roof contours having various contours such as a curved radius. It would also be desirable to provide an automated method and system that can secure curved moldings to associated roof ditch while the vehicle moves down an assembly line. It would also be desirable to provide a method and system that would follow the surface of the molding to be applied in a manner that would minimize potential for scuffing or abrading the surrounding surface finish on the associated vehicle.